Pokemon, a new Generation, a new Adventure
by Eevee8889
Summary: Jimmy has accomplished his dream, and so has Marina. Now their daughter, Vanessa is ready for her own journey. Join Vanessa on her journey to become a top coordinator on her travels through johto, with new battles, friends, and accomplishing dreams.
1. Prolouge

Vanessa, or Nessa lay awake in her bed, thinking of the journey she would begin the next day. Her messy light blue hair was sprawled all over her pillow, even though her eyelids where droopy, Nessa couldn't sleep.

She looked next to her, staring at her sleeping eevee, making soft noises as it softly breathed in and out. "I'm going to be the best coordinator johto has ever seen!" She whispered to herself.

Nessa climbed out of bed, careful not to awaken her partner. She tip-toed to the window and sat down, thinking about the next day.

Nessa smiled, thinking back to the day when she met eevee, when they became partners.

_Vanessa sat at the kitchen table, having a conversation with her mother, Marina and little miss, Marina's misdreavus.  
_

_"Hey Nessa, professor Elm gave me this earlier today, I thought you might want it," Marina informed her only daughter._

_Vanessa's eyes widened. She took the brown, light brown, and white egg from her mother._

_"Woah, I bet it will be cute!" Nessa squealed. She lifted the clear case with the egg inside, on the top a minimized poke-ball clipped on. _

_Marina grinned from ear to ear as her nine year old daughter nuzzled the case._

_xxFour days laterxx_

_"Mom! it's glowing!" Vanessa screamed from across the kitchen. Jimmy, Typhlosion, Marina, and little miss scurried from the other side of the room._

_"Oh Ness, it really is hatching!" Jimmy exclaimed._

_The three family members surrounded the glowing egg, sitting on a white towel._

_The glowing oval finally formed into a small creature, happily smiling._

_Vanessa picked up the baby Pokemon. "Listen eevee, I'm going on my Pokemon journey in a few days, will you be my partner?" Vanessa asked the tiny new Pokemon._

_Eevee nodded and squealed with exitement._

_xxNowxx_

"Nessa, don't you think you should be getting some sleep?" Vanessa turned around looking into the eyes of her father, Jimmy. His dark blue hair was messy, going in every direction. Vanessa blushed, and then said, "Yeah. but I can't sleep!"

Jimmy stepped towards his daughter, grabbing her hand, he pulled her to her bed.

"Now Nessa, I know how you feel, but in order to start a good journey off fresh, you need some rest.

The young girl nodded shooing her father out of her room.

"Okay dad, I'm going to bed now!"

Jimmy smiled and planted a kiss on her daughters cheek, "Fine Ness, goodnight."

Vanessa smiled as she fell asleep, dreaming of her adventure that would start tomorrow.

**Im SOOOO sorry this was really short, this is just to introduce my main character, Vanessa, even though everyone calls her Ness or Nessa. So please read the next chapter coming soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey! Trust me this chapter will be WAY longer, so no worries. I really hope you enjoy! SOOOOO yeah. Please review and all that jazz, it would make me happy!**

Marina ran a brush trough her daughters hair, pulling it into a single ponytail. Vanessa looked up at her mom with her big blue eyes.

"Mom! I'm going to be late! Professor elm is waiting for me!" Marina's sweat dropped.

"Ness, don't sweat it, you already have a Pokemon, you can take your time," Marina informed her only child. At the word Pokemon, Eevee jumped on her trainers shoulder.

"Hey eevee!" Vanessa kissed her baby eevee on the cheek and smiled.

Vanessa checked herself out in the mirror, adoring her new outfit.

She wore a loose yellow tanks tucked in to loose, high wasted shorts. She wore her red fingerless gloves, and carried a red backpack similar to Dawn's except red.

Marina handed her daughter a sack lunch and 2000$. "Now Vanessa, be careful with this money, don't let it get to your head," Marina warned her daughter.

"Now, I have a gift for our growing daughter." Jimmy pulled out a black belt with six slots to carry poke-balls.

Vanessa wrapped the belt around her shorts and Eevee jumped on her shoulder.

"Okay! I'm ready for my Pokemon journey!" The blue haired trainer ran out the door, not even bothering to say a proper goodbye.

_Later~_

"Hey! Professor Elm! I'm ready to leave for my Pokemon journey" Vanessa yelled from across the lab.

The professor calmly stepped up to the energetic girl. "So i'm guessing you will need these?" The professor held out his hand, which held five empty poke-balls and a pink pokedex.

Vanessa held the items, smiling in awh. "Wow I'm really going to be a Pokemon trainer," She told herself.

The Professor waved goodbye from the doorway.

Vanessa smiled, waving goodbye from her home town in Newbark. Ready to start her journey, hoping to become a top coordinator.

_Even later~_

Vanessa held her partner as she wandered through the route, looking for Cherrygrove city.

"Eevee, where in heck are we going?" Vanessa asked her partner. Eevee shrugged and bounced off of Vanessa's shoulder, hoping to lead the way for this clueless trainer.

"Prepare for major fear!"

"Want some? then come here!"

"We cause trouble where ever we go!"

"Come on and challenge us, we are are sure to show!"

"Justin!"

"Jewel!"

"Team rocket speeding in the sky!"

"we can beat you, ya little fry!"

Vanessa's sweat dropped, "Oh I have heard of you guys. Don't you like, lose, like alot?"

The blue haired girl in her mid teens clenched her fist, "Listen you little twerp! Team rocket does NOT lose all of the time!"

"Yeah we just happen to lose...alot... BUT ANYWAYS NEVERMIND THAT, HAND OVER YOUR POKEMON!" The red haired boy demanded.

Vanessa held eevee tight, "never in a million years you loser team rocket," Vanessa told the team in an annoying tone.

"Well then lets battle! If i win, I get that eevee of yours, if YOU win however, we will leave you alone," Jewel said.

"What ever! Eevee go!" Vanessa called to her partner. "Eevee, get them with a tackle attack!"

"No! Go venonat! Dodge it," Jewel ordered her Pokemon.

Venonat however, failed to dodge and was knocked out, as soon as eevee made contact.

"Oh venonat! What a weak little thing, I knew I shouldn't of counted on you!" Jewel yelled as she returned venonat to it's poke-ball.

Vanessa smirked as the annoying team rocket walked away, not saying a word.

"Oh eevee! Just wait until we get to Cherrygrove city, we will have our first contest, but first we need more Pokemon to help us!" Eevee agreed as they resumed there travels.


End file.
